The Theory of Creation
by CommK
Summary: The are many myths in the Pokemon world that tell of the creation of the Pokemon universe. Many a scholar has tried to piece them together into a comprehensive "Theory of Creation." Today, I present to you that very theory, supported by findings while backpacking across all the regions of the Pokemon world. Welcome to the story of your creation.
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

Greetings, dear scholars. My name is Professor Silk Tree. Chances are high that you have not heard of me, for I have been virtually unseen in the professional world for the last two decades. You may know of the only institution that I have founded called The Ruins of Alph Research Center, which is located in the Johto region. For a long time, my only dream was to study the elusive Pokemon Unknown, just as my mentor Professor Spencer Hale did. This was my motivation for founding the research center in the Ruins of Alph, which is an area I have personally had the privilege to have contact with Unknown through my research. In my younger years, I was perfectly contented to study under Professor Hale and his mentor Professor Oak, but the Ruin of Alph held secrets to multiple legendary Pokemon.

The Ruins of Alph holds puzzles and depictions featuring another important legendary Pokemon in the Johto region: Ho-oh, the guardian of the sky. Natural, my curiosity got the better of me, and launched a personal expedition to the site of the Tin Tower. At this point in time, the residents of Ecruteak City had not erected a new Tin Tower, which is now also known as the Bell Tower in some areas. This lead me to the Brass Tower, also known as the Burned Tower in Johto, where Lugia was said to have roosted in ancient times. Through studying these two Pokemon, I discovered the legend of the three elemental Pokemon Entei, Suicune, and Raikou.

I continued to follow leads on personal expeditions, and my curiosity took me all across the Pokemon world from well-known regions such as Sinnoh to obscurer regions such as Orre and Almia. Eventually, after consulting my dear mentor and friend Professor Oak one final time, I abandoned my research of the Unknown and set off on a twenty-year expedition where my main goal was to study the connections between all of the legendary Pokemon in our world. What I found, was nothing short of extraordinary.

Through years of tireless research and exploration, I have found that the legendary Pokemon and their stories are all part of one comprehensive story. This story tells of how the universe was created and of how humans and Pokemon became the co-rulers of today's society. Now that I have completed my world-wide journey, I plan to retire after the publishing of my two-decades worth of findings. Together with the evidence that can be found in ruins and my own personal encounters (which will all be detailed here), these findings outline a theory that explains the existence and the creation of our universe as we know it. For the sake your educational, academic, and psychological enlightenment, I hope you find yourself believing in this theory as much as I have grown to believe in it throughout the decades. With the expectation of open minds and hearts, I present to you, the Theory of Creation.


	2. The Hierarchy of Creation

**Chapter 1: The Hierarchy of Creation**

There is a degree of order in the creation of the Pokemon world that keeps balance between other dimensions. The dimensions are organized in an order based on the place in the hierarchy of the Pokemon who rules it. While you may scoff at the idea of Pokemon being the creators of our universe, I challenge you to open your mind and see the connections between the different myths. When combined correctly, the myths tell the story of our world's creation. In order to understand the stories, one must first understand the order of things.

The major dimensions involved in balancing our world are the Reverse world, the dimension of Time, the dimension of Space, and Arceus' dimension. Ruins near the town of Michina in the Sinnoh region hide a machine deep within them called the Space-Time Axis, which has a purpose of monitoring the main dimensions within the time-space continuum. The machine is specifically organized to reflect the placement of the actual dimensions. At the bottom of the machine is our dimension, which is what I refer to as the "Pokemon world." The Reverse world stabilizes our dimension just as the moon stabilizes the planet Earth. Above both of these dimensions, the pair of dimensions dedicated to Time and Space function on the same level. Finally, the largest and most essential dimension is Arceus' dimension.

The dimensional organization parallels the hierarchical organization. Arceus, the original creator, is on top in the hierarchy. Below him, Dialga, the legendary Pokemon ruling time, and Palkia, the legendary Pokemon ruling space, are the next most powerful. After them, the next "monarch" is the Reverse world's keeper Giratina.

Our universe in controlled through the power of all of the aforementioned Pokemon and dimensions; however, our planet has it's own set of Earthly "demigods." The Pokemon that rule over nature on Earth, from the weather bringing trio of Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus to the keepers of the elements Entei, Suicune, and Raikou, rule over our dimension and ensure that the natural order is maintained.

That being said, the Earthly myths and legends are quite complicated, and are not as essential to the universe's creation as the four great deities of Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, and Arceus. For these reasons, this book will begin on the broad spectrum of the creation of the different universe until we reach the inter-working forces of our own universe in modern-day. We will begin in the next chapter with a study of Arceus and how the universes were first created.


End file.
